Catch Me When I Fall
by WonderfulRegret
Summary: Rain was alone with no family until she stumbles upon Naruto and Sasuke. What happens if Sasuke and she meet and have a little 'accident' ? [SasukexOC][oneshot]


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Me:This is my first one shot. hope you guys like it..**

My auburn eyes drift slightly to the east, never once shown a single tear for my pain. My light brown hair stood in place over my slim shoulders as I did so. It was the anniversary of a great loss I had suffered as a small child, the one that brought my happiness to an end with only darkness and old photographs to comfort my anguish. The wind was hushed and slow, as if to respect my silence that I so long ago accepted, never once rising over my dazed thoughts.

My memories seem hazy and fake when I remembered a tranquil time with my loved ones, a moment that came out in only bits of peaces, just shards of a past remembrance I could barely touch. I had tried so many times to move on, and live life like a normal child would but I only seem to keep falling, braking down to the world around me.

Falling. Was that my purpose? To forever fall down once I got back up and then be shoved down once more? Was god laughing at me with every fall or brake down in my life? Was I just some thing to watch in amusement? I remembered in my tiny shards of broken glass memories what my father would tell me. Though they were just a split second, I could hear his hushed voice, whispering wise words of the now ancient past.

"We all fall down off that horse once in a while, and when we do, we just brush our selves off and get back on again." /u In the faded background I can see a young girl, just briefly giggle at the man's words, not understanding what they meant at all. I guessed that girl was I, since I was an only child. I never seen her face but from her laughs and giggles I suspected she was a cheerful child.

Never did I consider her self like me, for I was distant, cold, and above all family less. Every time I would leave to a new city I would see nothing but happy friends and families. Every time I left, an envious feeling would well up within my heart, for they did not knew how lucky they were to have such a blessing.

Glancing around, I was now laying down upon the grassy hill of the village known as Kohana(spell?). I have lived here for at lest a good week now, learning and trying new things. Like the other places I've traveled to, there many cheerful families who lived peaceful lives. Yet, there were two other souls who stood out unlike the rest.

One was a hyper boy along with another who seemed more laid back. They were definitely polar opposites, yet shared the same fate. Both were family less, like me. It surprised me greatly that there were two others who dealt without a blood relation. Sadly, I'm too afraid to talk with them. I guess its out off all the excitement to find others like me, I've closed myself up to much from others to even speak a word.

A miserable sigh escapes my lips as I push my body into a sitting position. "Maybe its time to leave.." " And why would you do that?" My eyes stood frozen to the grassy floor, to taken aback to hear the voice of one of the boys who I had recently been thinking about. "It's..none of your business.." My voice hissed out, not wanting to deal with him at the moment.

**"Are you sure about that?"** now he was approximately behind me for I could feel his steady breath. "Please leave me be." was all I could manage for I dared not turn around.

**"I won't."**

"People need privacy."

**"And this is coming from the girl who views me every time I pass by you?"**

Now I was cornered, I mean, I never meant to watch him it was just I wanted to talk- oh I give up. It was no use to argue with my self when I was being questioned. "fine whatever, just tell me why you're here." now I was blushing, I don't know from what but I could tell from the warmth that my cheeks gave off.

**"I'm just here to relax."** he simply said as I heard a soft thump next to me. I glance to see he was laying right next to me with his onyx eyes closed off in relaxation. Butterflies start to form within my stomach as I continue to study him. (Me: not in a perv way!) The wind wisps by, sending melodious sounds from the earth to arise to the surface of the world.

Standing up abruptly, I start to descend back to my home when I accidentally tripped over a rock and in which made me hurl to the ground but to my admiration, I never was able to kiss it. One hand entwined my waist while the other supported my neck. For a brief moment I felt secure and safe within my savors grasp but sadly, good things never last long, because in the next second, we both start to dive down the hill with wide eyes.

The rest was hazy for me to remember. All you could see was bright green grass along with the deep, wondrous blue sky, rotating like a one of those old movie films. But what did last in my mind was the after math of the ever-twirling fall. When I peeped my eyes open all I know was there was a strange, tingling feeling playing on my lips.

_'Oh god, please no..'_

Yup, just as I thought, we had accidentally locked lips with each other. It was like that for a few more minutes till he realized what happened. Pushing him self off me I could clearly see a hint of blush along his cheeks as well. Holding his arm out for me I gladly take it and brush myself off, not once looking up to see his face. **"..Sorry..about that."** was all he could muster, facing his handsome face to the side. " I-its o-ok.." oh nice, now I'm stuttering!

Without any warning he began to stroll of with his hands deep within his pocket, the blush never leaving his features. I felt a sting within my heart as he did this, making me feel isolated once more. Before I knew it, my lips began to move and shout to him.

"Wait!"

His movements stop, not bothering to turn around. "y-you..could you..oh forget it!" **"No. Finish what you said.**" now he was in front of me again, looming over into my red face. "I..urgh..what's your name.." I murmur under my breath hoping he wouldn't hear me stutter under his gaze. **"..it's Sasuke."** A smirk played along his lips as he saw my shy act.

I try to scout away but find his hand grasping mine. "umm..mine is..Rain." now my ears were burning from my own actions. **"Well Rain, you don't mind training with me do you?"** My heart was going to flip 10 times as he said this, maybe I could open up more now that I meat some one like me. "sure Sasuke."

_Xd sorry it was so OC..i was bored when i wrote this so it was the only thing that came to mind _


End file.
